Happy Mother's Day, Mom!
by Trickstar
Summary: ONESHOT. This was supposed to be up yesterday for Mother's Day, but...Meh...Just a short little drabble.


Alright, this was supposed to be up _yesterday_ for Mother's Day, but my computer decided to be a pain in the ass and not let me upload this. And I wanted to get this up, since I already finished it, and I didn't want to delete it.

So, a day late, here's my tribute to my mom's favorite day of the year.

* * *

Cerulean eyes stared at a calendar hanging on the wall, before the owner turned away with a heavy sigh, going back to their daily routine. Mother's Day was less than a week away. How long had it been since she had celebrated that holiday? A pause in wiping down the table as she thought. One and a half years. It had been one and a half years since the last time she'd celebrated the holiday, though it had only been one since her only son had vanished off the islands.

"Ms. Hadara, are you sure you're okay?"

Startled, she turned to look at the young teenage girl next to her, watching her with worried violet-blue eyes. She nodded, but sighed nonetheless.

"Yes, Kairi, I'm fine," she reassured the girl, who'd come to visit her. "Why don't you head home and spend some time with your grandmother?"

After a moment, Kairi hesitantly nodded, even though her only living relative had sent her over. "Alright. See you later, Ms. Hadara…" She paused at the door, looking back at her. "He'll be back soon, I promise. I just know he will."

With that, the teenager vanished from the door, and she dropped into a nearby chair, resting her head in her hands as she leaned on the table, closing her eyes. She trusted Kairi's words, the girl being the one who'd told them all what had happened to her son and his friend a year ago, and why they were no longer on the Destiny Islands, but they didn't help. According to her, the islands had disappeared, due to dark creatures called the 'Heartless', and most of the islanders had went with the islands. Her son, his friend, and Kairi had, for some reason, been the exceptions. She had then said her son was the 'Keyblade Master,' and the reason the islands had returned to their original state after the ordeal none of them remembered. However, due to the fact his friend had been left behind in some realm called "Kingdom Hearts," he'd stayed behind to look for him, giving up his chance to return to islands then.

That all had been over a year now.

Looking up at a picture hanging on the wall, she couldn't help but smile, remembering the moment. It had been taken three or so years ago, and had the three children in it. A younger Kairi was standing off to the side, laughing, while a spiky-haired brunet seemed to be trying to get to the camera, while a silver-haired boy held him back, laughing as well. Kairi, Sora, and Riku. The brunet, her son Sora, had, for some unexplainable reason, hated having his picture taken, so taking the picture now hanging framed on the wall had nearly lost her the camera. He had been rather hyper, but cheerful, being optimistic even in the worst situations he and his friends got into.

But now he and Riku were gone. Kairi said they would return someday, but, how soon was 'someday'? Sighing again, she stood up, and continued cleaning her unusually quiet house. Things were always so quiet since he left…

* * *

A day later, Kairi had vanished without a trace, much like Sora and Riku had. Everyone on the island had tried to continue on with their normal lives, though failing, for the most part. Now three of the children had vanished off the islands, and a sense of dread had fallen over the islands. But, determined to move on with her life, she was now at the market, picking up food, just enough for one. As she returned home, the calendar caught her eye again, and she wondered if she should just pull it down. The holiday she found herself dreading was only two days away now, she noted, as she turned away to go put away the items she'd bought.

The next day passed uneventfully, people running to the stores to get presents for their mothers, just like they did every year. She simply ignored it all, going about her usual routine of cleaning the house, and going to the market if she needed anything. Her house seemed even more empty and quiet since Kairi had disappeared, as sheno longer made her daily visits. She went to bed much earlier than she usually did, just wanting the next day to come so she could get it over with.

* * *

The next morning she woke to the smell of someone cooking breakfast, as well as hearing humming from the kitchen. Frowning, she got up, and made her way to the kitchen to see who it was in her house on the day she despised. However, her eyes grew wide seeing who it was cooking eggs on the stove, a tray set on the counter nearby with a plate already laden with bacon and toast, and a glass of orange juice on the tray as well.

Almost seeming to sense her standing there, the person turned around, sapphire blue eyes meeting her cerulean ones. A grin graced the face of the teen standing by the stove as he casually turned off the burner, carefully pushing the perfectly made sunny-side-up eggs onto the plate, and she couldn't believe her eyes or ears. But ignoring her disbelieving stare, Sora simply continued grinning, holding out the tray which, she now noticed, also had a card tucked neatly under the plate.

"Oh, you're up!" he said cheerfully, voice slightly deeper than she remembered it being, and looking far more grown up, now taller than she was. "Happy Mother's Day, mom!"

* * *

Meh...Just a drabble, and not my greatest oneshot either, but, hey, I did write it in about twenty minutes. I'd say it's pretty good for the amount of time I took working on it.

R&R if ya feel like it...

-_Cerise Kaitou Phoenix-sama_-


End file.
